gemstona_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny
Jennifer "Jenny" Pizza is a resident of Beach City and a minor character in Steven Universe. She made her debut in the episode "Frybo". She is Kiki's twin sister, and one of "The Cool Kids". Appearance She wears large gold earrings, a pale cream-colored shirt, a dark brown leather jacket with a beige fur-trimmed collar, lavender shorts (previously pink pants), and mint-colored flats. While at work, she wears magenta capri pants and a plum-colored t-shirt under her apron. She has brown skin and wears her hair in a puffy bob hairstyle. At the beach party, from the episode "Beach Party", she wore a red and white striped crop top, a black mini-top underneath, and pale seafoam-green jeans. In "Joking Victim", she wore a white top and dark pink pants. Personality Jenny is a chill, fun-loving teenager. Like most teens, she shirks her responsibilities, even at work where she sleeps on the job at family owned Fish Stew Pizza. She is not as enthusiastic about the family business (even stating she hates the smell of pizza) as her sister Kiki, and certainly not as much as her father Kofi. She does however, enjoy hanging out with her grandmother Nanefua.She cares most about hanging with her friends, and isn't afraid of a little danger or doing something possibly illegal. Being one of the few with access to a car, she drives her friends around town. She is also selfless and brave, standing in front of Garnet's fist right before she was about to punch the Escape Pod that Steven was trapped inside. Jenny is also friendly, as she quickly accepts new people into her friendship group and is willing to drive them around. Relationships Family Kiki Jenny's twin sister, they appear to have a good standing, but not a terribly close relationship. Kiki can be seen as the "good daughter" who's upright work ethics clash with Jenny's more kickback "take it easy" attitude. Jenny even goes as far as to identify herself as the "evil twin." (It is also revealed even if Jenny is the "evil twin," it appears that she is the one helping Kiki with her schoolwork and not the other way around). Kofi Jenny's father allows her to use the car but doesn't like it when she shirks her duties or sleeps late. He is a strict parent who doesn't mind threatening her with the removal of privileges if it can benefit him, as seen in "Beach Party", however he may have been joking. Nanefua Jenny's grandmother, Nanefua, does not chastise her for sleeping late or skipping work at Fish Stew Pizza. Among everyone in her family, Jenny seems to get along best with Gunga. Jenny compliments her, laughs at her jokes, shows concern for her safety, and watches the New Year's Eve fireworks show with her. Nanefua has also stood up to Kofi for being harsh, and distracted him from getting Jenny in trouble. Friends Buck Dewey and Sour Cream Buck and Sour Cream are assumed to be Jenny's two best friends. They hang out with her as part of the "cool kids" group in town, and she drives the group around in her family's Fish Stew Pizza car. Steven Steven and Jenny are good friends; she finds Steven to be a good kid and likes his straightforward attitude. She lets him to ride along with her and her other friends in "Lars and the Cool Kids", "On the Run", and "Joy Ride". Jenny genuinely enjoys hanging out with him, and risks her life by jumping in the path of Garnet's fist right before she was about to destroy the Escape Pod that Steven was trapped inside. Others Lars Jenny tolerates him, considerably more so after Steven credits him with saving their lives from the Magic Moss in "Lars and the Cool Kids". Jenny is seen hanging out with Lars, along with Buck and Sour Cream. In "Joking Victim", she thanks him for inviting them over. Amethyst Though not very knowledgeable at all about the Crystal Gems, her personality and Amethyst's are very much alike as they are both carefree and love having fun. This is shown as they play volleyball on the same team in "Beach Party" and pose alongside each other in "Joy Ride". She also doesn't mind giving Amethyst a ride on her car in "On the Run". Crystal Gems In "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies", she called the Crystal Gems crazy because Garnet almost punched her in the face. She seemed upset by that, although she said she wasn't mad at them. Episode Appearances Season 1 "Frybo" (debut, cameo) "Lars and the Cool Kids" "Joking Victim" "Keep Beach City Weird" (cameo) "Rose's Room" (cloud) "Beach Party" "Ocean Gem" (cameo) "Alone Together" "On the Run" (cameo) "Maximum Capacity" (non-speaking cameo) "Shirt Club" "Political Power" "The Return" Season 2 "Full Disclosure" (cameo) "Joy Ride" "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" Trivia All of the cool kids have parallels with the Crystal Gems. Like Amethyst, Jenny is fun-loving and dislikes responsibility. She also has similar cat-eyes to Amethyst, similar full lips and are both made of circular shapes. Category:Canon Characters